


Winner takes it all

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian hears a song and things about Justin. Takes place between 301 and 302.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner takes it all

Emmett was dancing around his and Michael's apartment when there is a knock on the door. He was surprised to see Brian on the other side off the door.

"Hi, sweetie. What are you doing here?

"Hi Em, I was looking for Mikey. Is he here?

"No, he and Ben went to the store They should be back soon. Wanna come in and wait?"

"Sure, thanks. What are you doing?" Brian took a closer look at Emmett who was sporting an, even for him, most unusual ensemble of clothes.

Emmett looked at his own outfit and laughed. "I was just trying on some new things. I wasn't really trying to get them to mach, I was just checking to see if it is possible to dance in the different pieces."

"Oookay, what are we listening to?"

"Ooohhh, its ABBA. A Swedish group from the 70's and 80's, they're divine. Well make your self at home, I'll just go and change my outfit."

Brian went to the couch and sat down. He wasn't really listening but something caught his attention.

I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

'What the fuck?' Brian was seriously contemplating if Emmett had put the song on, on purpose, but then he remembered that Emmett hadn't been near the stereo before he went to his room.

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

'I guess the winner does take it all. I just never considered that it would be the fiddle fuck who would be the winner. I really thought that you could read me better than that Justin. That you were "on to me". You said it enough times. What the fuck went wrong?'

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

'I did think I was strong and safe in your arms, amazing as that may sound. I'm quite sure that none of our friends would believe me if I told them that. Brian fucking Kinney is depending on a blond twink for strength, how ridiculous is that? But we did rely on each other until you stopped.'

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
its simple and its plain  
Why should I complain.

'I do love you Sunshine. Why did you lose sight of that? I remember the cocky 17 year old who would sing "you care about me, you sooo love me." You were right then and you are still right now. It fucking hurts that you left me.'

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?   
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?   
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

'Is the sex as good as it always was with us? I doubt it. It couldn't possibly be. Right from the start, it was amazing. You were this scared little virgin in the start, but you were really in to it, and as soon as your cherry was popped, you were insatiable. I think we fucked 5 times that night and you almost wore me out. Huh, that really threw me. Nobody has ever had as big a sexual appetite as me.'

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

'I'm sorry that Mikey said those things to you. You are every bit as much a part of this fucked up family as I am. If we took a poll, I bet that most of them would say that I'm to blame for you walking out on me. I guess I am to blame. If I had made just the smallest romantic gesture, you probably would have never left me. But we both know that, that is not who I am. If that is what you want you're better of with the fiddler.'

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all......

Emmett came out of his room just as a single tear ran down Brian's cheek. Brain heard the door, turned away, and tried to wipe it away without Emmett noticing. It was too late, Emmett had already seen it, but he didn't say anything.

"Look Em, I'm gonna go now. Tell Mikey that I'll call him, okay?"

"Sure thing honey. Ehm Brian can I ask you something without you biting my head off?"

"You can try."

"What did Michael say to make you hit him?"

"It doesn't matter Em. Mikey and I made our piece. Leave it alone."

"But it's so unlike you. I have never seen you hit anybody before, let alone Michael. My guess is it was about Justin." Emmett looked at Brian knowingly. "He is the only one you would ever do anything remotely like that for."

Brian glared at Emmett.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Come on Brian. We all know that you love him, well everybody but Michael. But he just doesn't want to see it. He has even tried to get rid of him right from the start. But the rest of us, we know."

Brian just looked at Emmett for a long time before he spoke.

"When Justin came to work for the first time after the Rage party, Michael told him to just get lost. None of you wanted anything to do with him after what he did to me. Justin even quit his job after that little sermon"

"What? That's not true. I love Justin, he's a sweetheart. Besides he still works there."

"I know. Debbie was pissed. She tore Mikey a new one, and then told Justin to come back to work, that Michael didn't speak for all of you."

"But that wouldn't have been enough for you to hit him."

Brian sighs. He knows that Emmett is not going to give up.

"He told me that Justin had a lot of nerve to bring his new boyfriend to the party after what he did to me, that he was a selfish shit who took and didn't give anything back. That he didn't have anything to do there, and he had told him to get lost. I tried to get him to shut up, Em but he kept going and the final straw was when he told me that I had saved his life and it wasn't worth it, that I should just have left him there." Brian's voice was flat but Emmett could see the pain in his eyes.

Emmett clasped his hand to his mouth and gasped.

"He didn't? How could he do that? Michael isn't a vicious person normally. What is it about Justin that brings out the worst in him?"

Brian just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. You love him." Emmett said it matter of factly and looked knowingly at Brian.   
Brian just went to the door and opened it. He turned around and looked at Emmett.

"Thanks Em. See you at the gym."

Emmett just looked at the door for what seemed like forever. He shook his head and went to the stereo to find out what song had Brian crying. When he found the previous song, he listened for a while and smiled a little to him self.

'Oh, Brian. Why didn't you just ask the boy to stay? You know he would have if you had put forth just a little effort. Oh, well. Time to get ready for my date with Teddy.' Emmett smiled and went to the bathroom.


End file.
